You can go Home Again
by Kitty fantastico34
Summary: Lilah takes Wesley's advice to leave town and she goes to the last place on earth that she swore never to return to. What'll happen when Wesley tracks her down and finally sees what made Lilah who she is today?
1. Going back to the start

**Author's note:**this is my first story so please be gentle, and the lyrics are from the song "The house that built me" by Miranda Lambert. this is going to have chapters.

"_Now you disappear. You get patched up and leave town." "Turn tail and run?"  
"That thing won't quit until everyone at Wolfram & Hart is  
dead. Go underground. Change your name. Don't make  
its job easy."_

As that scene replayed over and over again in her head, Lilah made her way out of the sewers and back to her apartment. Once she was inside, she grabbed three huge travel suitcases and started packing up pretty much everything she owned. She tossed all her clothes and shoes into one large suitcase, and the few mementos and pictures that she had into the other suitcase. She grabbed the large hat box that had been gathering dust off of her closet shelf. She turned it upside down and tossed all the stacks of unmarked bills into the suitcase with the mementos and trinkets. The last thing to pack up was her make up bag.

Once everything was packed into her Mercedes she got into the driver's seat and headed out of Los Angeles. After what seemed like hours she finally made it out of Los Angeles. Lilah sat on the side of the road just outside of LA and tried to decide on where to run to. As she was deciding the next song on the radio came on, _"I__ know they say you can't go home again. I just had to come back one last time. Ma 'am I know you don't know me from Adam. But these handprints on the front steps are mine. And up those stairs, in that little back bedroom is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar. And I bet you didn't know under that live oak my favorite dog is buried in the yard. I thought if I could touch this place or feel it this brokenness inside me might start healing. Out here it's like I'm someone else, I thought that maybe I could find myself if I could just come in I swear I'll leave. Won't take nothing but a memory from the house that built me. Mama cut out pictures of houses for years. From Better Homes and Garden magazines. Plans were drawn; concrete poured, and nail by nail and board by board  
Daddy gave life to mama's dream. I thought if I could touch this place or feel it this brokenness inside me might start healing. Out here its like I'm someone else, I thought that maybe I could find myself. If I could just come in I swear I'll leave. Won't take nothing but a memory from the house that built me. You leave home, you move on and you do the best you can. I got lost in this whole world and forgot who I am. I thought if I could touch this place or feel it this brokenness inside me might start healing. Out here it's like I'm someone else, I thought that maybe I could find myself. If I could walk around I swear I'll leave. Won't take nothing but a memory from the house that built me." _

As Lilah listened to the song she sighed and finally decided where she was going to run to. She got back on the road and drove north.


	2. Missing her

How could he let her go?

Lilah was everything to him. She was his light; his life. She was his reason not to have killed himself all those months ago. Wesley knew that if anything happened to him, Lilah would be desolate. Who knew what she would do then? Wesley didn't know what she would do now since she was alone. He knew a way that he could, at the very least; keep tabs on her to make sure she didn't do anything completely insane. Wesley picked up the phone. What was their number, again? Oh, there it was - Angel kept it taped to the phone at all times. He dialed slowly; pausing to make sure he pushed each button correctly. If he entered a wrong number, it would take longer to explain than it would to simply dial the phone number carefully. "Hello?" someone answered on the other line. Wesley didn't recognize the voice, but that was only to be expected. Wesley knew that the house currently had lots of strangers living in it.

"Hello, may I please speak to Willow?" Wesley asked, holding his breath.

"Yeah, sure, hold on... WILLOW! SOMEONE'S ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!" Wesley heard him call. He heard someone reply, "Andrew! If it's another long-distance call from L.A., get me one of the glowing orby-things out of the cabinet by the dish washer!" Wesley smiled. "Um, excuse me, is this a long-distance call from L.A.?" the person, presumably Andrew, asked. "Well, yes, but you needn't get one of the orbs. This hasn't anything to do with magic. Well, what I need to ask Willow to do, at least." "Oh, okay. So... do you like The X-Files?" Andrew asked. "Who doesn't like the X-Files?" Wesley replied incredulously. The two of them talked in that such nerdy way for a while longer and then Willow took the phone. "Hello?" "Willow, its Wesley." "Oh, hi, Wesley. How's Angel and Fred and everybody?" Willow asked. She sounded tired. Wesley wondered what was wrong. "They're all... fine, I suppose. Anyway, Willow, I was wondering if you could do me a favor. It involves hacking a tracking chip." "Oh, yeah. I can do that... why, what is it?" Willow asked.

"I want to find a girl. Her name is Lilah, and she works at Wolfram and Hart. I know that they insert all of their employees with tracking chips, so if you could hack the system, I would know where she is. "Anything for you, Wesley," Willow said. "I'll call you back in an hour; let you know what's up."


	3. House that built me

It felt like the drive home, which she swore to herself she'd never take didn't take as long as Lilah remembered. Soon she was passing the "Welcome to River Falls" sign and she sighed. "Home sweet home..." She muttered. For as long as she could remember Lilah had wanted to leave this small town. She drove the main street and noticed that not much had changed since she left years ago. She drove down the main street for a while and then took a right until she finally parked in the driveway of a lovely two story Victorian house that sat at the very end of mountain ridge way. She shut the engine off and got out of the car, and looked up at the house. It was still more or less intact, but had definitely seen better days. After moving to LA and gaining power of attorney for her mother, Lilah had decided to keep the house here just in case the day ever came that she'd need it. She just never thought that day would come so soon.

Lilah looked around her old neighborhood and saw the street was empty. They had to know that she was in town by now, after all news traveled lighting fast in small towns like this one. After taking in the sights Lilah took a deep breath and walked up to the door and unlocked it. After taking another deep breath, Lilah stepped inside and it was like walking back in time, nothing had been touched it was all, exactly the way she remembered it. Everything was covered in a thin layer of dust, but was otherwise untouched by anyone until now. After she checked out the house and made a call to get everything in it turned back on, Lilah grabbed her things out of the car and brought them inside.

Once she had brought in her suit cases from the car she walked up the stairs to her old room that was at the left end of the upstairs hallway. She opened the door and walked inside. The room was that of typical teen with a sophisticated style; as she looked around the room at the posters and framed photos, Lilah decided to take the master bedroom for the night instead. So she walked down the hall to her parent's room that was just to the right of the stairs. Lilah opened the door and set her things down by the foot of the bed.

A few hours later she had the room clean and looking just as it had when she lived there. Once the room was suitable to be slept in Lilah went and cleaned the master bathroom so she could take a shower. She came out of the shower and checked her cell phone for any messages from any of her contacts or the off chance that Wesley might have come to his senses and called her. The first, only and perhaps most important phone call she made on her way here was to a shaman who owed her a favor. So now that she had been restored to perfect health, Lilah was lying on the bed and just thinking about what to do now that she was home and she was also thinking of Wesley.


	4. Finding her

_A/N: Just to let you guys know, all the Wesley POVs are written by ME, rosemagnoliasxx. So you should go check out my other awesome fanfics. Most of them are awesome. Except for Becoming a Vampire, because it's about Twilight. Anyway, that's it. xD_

Wesley sat there. It wasn't like he had anything to do; anywhere to be. He could sit there as long as he wanted. Actually, he kind of had to sit there: he was waiting for Willow's phone call. He knew that it would come on time; Willow was a prompt person. However, he didn't want to risk that she would call a few minutes early, so he sat there and waited.

The phone rang. It was not early. Actually, it was three minutes later than she'd said she would call, but there were probably around eighty girls living in the Summers' household that probably wanted to call their parents and chat with them as well. Wesley didn't begrudge them their ten minutes of phone time.

He answered. "Willow?"

"Actually, no, it's Buffy. Why, are you waiting for a call from Willow?"

"Yes, but if you're calling me, it must be important. What is it, Buffy?"

"A scythe. Do you know anything about it? It's obviously a Slayer thing, and it has this whole red part on the blade. It's kind of pretty, actually. I just wanted to exhaust all our sources before I actually risk taking it into battle. So, any ideas? Oh, wait, never mind... Willow wants to talk to you, so I'll put her on the phone. We can talk later. Or you can just talk to Willow or something. Anyway. Bye." Wesley heard the phone being passed from Buffy to Willow. Apparently Andrew tripped on the cord and tore off some of the plastic electrical covering. Wesley heard an, "OW! In the name of Mulder, OW!".

"Sorry about that, Wes. So here's what I've got... she's going somewhere in western Montana. I can't get an exact name, but I know the general area. Maybe check out some towns around there; see if anyone knows a Lilah Morgan. Seriously, an evil lawyer? Everyone in the town would know about her, especially since it's mostly just little rural towns around there. Oh, never mind - she's heading towards a place called River Falls. Here, I'm e-mailing you the program so that you can see where she is. It's uploading... - there! It should be in your inbox."

Wesley opened his e-mail account. He hadn't been on in weeks; there were over two hundred e-mails. He opened the most recent one from "willowtree" and peered at the small moving dot that appeared on the screen.

_I've got you now, Lilah._


	5. Little by Little

(AN: Okay I know it's been a while, but here's chapter 5 and I don't own Wes and Lilah and the song is Little by Little by Whitney Duncan)

"_Rome wasn't built in a day  
It didn't happen overnight  
The stars didn't get to shine that way  
Just by turnin' on the lights  
And I'm not any different  
God knows I'm not_

Yeah I just need a little more time  
To pick up the pieces  
So I can put it back together baby  
It could take forever but I will, I will  
Little by little  
Little by little

It's best for you to walk away  
I can't look you in the eye  
Cause I can't be the woman  
That you need be to be tonight  
I wish it was that simple  
But God knows it's not

Yeah I just need a little more time  
To pick up the pieces  
So I can put it back together baby  
It could take forever but I will, I will

Little by little, brick by brick  
Little by little, bit by bit  
I'm getting better the closer I get  
Little by little by little

Yeah I just need a little more time  
To pick up the pieces  
So I can put it back together baby  
It could take forever but I will, I will  
Little by little  
Little by little

Little by little  
Little by little  
I'll get there little by little by little"

Early the next morning Lilah got up showered, dressed and took a good long look around the house. After a few moments of just drinking in the silence she decided that she'd spent enough time inside, and she decided that just sitting around her old childhood home wasn't going to help mend her broken heart. No she needed to slowly start picking up the shattered pieces and for that she needed time and maybe a not so healthy dose of booze.

Lilah left the house and finally decided to reacquaint herself with her hometown. She waved to her elderly next door neighbor Mrs. Gordon; she was a little surprised that the woman was still alive to be honest. After she ran into Mrs. Gordon she decided to go see if her arch rival Gloria Camborne was still in town and working at the diner that still sat in the town square. Since the age of three Lilah'd been rivals with Gloria in just about every way possible, and it was no secret that Lilah had been the town's favorite darling daughter. In fact by all accounts Lilah noticed as she walked to the diner that little fact hadn't changed at all since she left, as about a dozen or so people smiled and told her it was nice to have her home.

Mr. Thompson the owner of the town's general store stopped to tell her that they had every article she'd ever been featured in, in the LA papers and the town's own paper at the town hall and a few other places around town. Yes it was more than clear that the town of River falls was glad to have its 'darling' daughter back. Lilah smiled at him and nodded before she walked into the small diner. As she walked in all eyes turned to her and Lilah just smiled, which quickly turned into a smirk when she spotted Gloria waiting on a table. _Gloria turned from the table and did her best to hide her shock at seeing Lilah. "Never figured you'd ever set foot back here again..." _ Lilah smirked at her. "Yeah well stranger things have happened..." Lilah said as she took a seat at the counter and ordered a strawberry milkshake.

The strawberry milkshakes that were made here were one of the few things about her hometown that Lilah had actually missed since moving to Los Angeles. _Gloria just glared daggers at her and went back to serving her customers. She unlike the rest of the town wasn't happy to have Lilah back; she'd spent too many years trying to climb out of the damn bitch's shadow, and now all that hard work seemed like it was all for nothing now that Lilah fucking Morgan was back._

Lilah sat drinking her newly arrived milkshake and trying to figure out what she was going to do with herself now that she was some place that was somewhat safe, at least for the time being. She had no idea as she sat in that little diner, that someone she cared about was looking for her.

_(AN: It came out a bit shorter than I wanted, but I think it still works. More to come! Please review!)_


End file.
